


Velvet Sheets

by jeses



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, almost a wet dream, discovery of bisexuality, vivec able to switch genders, vivec has got A Penis in this fic, vivec uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeses/pseuds/jeses
Summary: Fendryn received a lot more than he bargained for  when a private thank you goes further than just a few friendly words. An unexpected summon from a god couldn't just go unanswered.. right?





	1. Velvet Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.. I wrote this mostly as a joke after my friends and I made constant jokes about being in love with Seryn and Vivec and literally ANYONE we encountered in the Morrowind chapter of ESO. And then I wrote a little vivec "erotica" in the messages and sent it to said friends and it evolved into this..  
I wasn't sure what pronouns to use for Vivec so just stuck with they/them.  
Anyways enjoy I guess?

Fendryn was initially confused at the request. 

“Lord Vivec has asked to see you in their private chambers,” the newly-instated Archcanon Llevule had told the Dunmer after their ceremony. “I'm not sure why, so please don't ask.” 

He’d been celebrating their small victory with Seryn and his two friends, the fearsome four basking in well-earned rest after an exhaustive journey across Vvardenfell. It was then that Archcanon Llevule had informed him of Lord Vivec’s request. 

“Alright,” Fendryn agreed.

And now he found himself trying to work up the courage to enter Vivec’s personal chambers. The sun had set over Vivec City not long ago, and Vivec had already retired to their chambers for the day. 

_ Should I knock? _ he thought, nervously. The only other times Fendryn had entered the God’s chambers was when they were injured and just about unable to make decisions on their own. _ Or should I just.. go in? They would be expecting me, right? _

He’d decided to just open the door, and as soon as his hand went for the knob, he froze. 

And he, instead, rapped at the door. 

There was no response. 

Initially, Fendryn was ready to go and prepared to turn on his heels, but the door clicked open. 

“Oh, Fendryn, good friend. I'm glad Archcanon Llevule was able to find you.”

Vivec was _ standing _there. Fendryn was almost certain he'd never seen the divine being walk on their own two feet.

“I- yes, Lord Vivec. You needed to speak to me?”

“Yes, right. Please.”

They motioned for Fendryn to enter, and he did, realizing the God was a few inches taller than him. It wasn't odd, by any means, as any old Nord or Altmer woman dwarfed him. It was just.. interesting information to have. 

Vivec lead him down the stairs, his eyes examining the warrior-poet’s gait. It was definitely bizarre and he was going to take in as much of this experience as he could. 

“Have a seat, Fendryn.”

Vivec motioned to the plush floor, pillows of assorted colors dotting the royal blue fabric. 

“Yes, Lord Vivec.”

Fendryn took a seat on one of the many pillows. His boots were still caked with mud and ash and he felt bad for bringing them onto the carpet, but Vivec didn't seem to notice or care. 

Vivec rose to their typical floating position near Fendryn casually.

“I wanted to thank you once more, friend,” Vivec spoke. “What you and your companions risked to save my life is an act I will never forget.”

“Oh, you don't need to thank us, Lord Vivec. We’d do it over again if you so needed.” 

They seemed to take Fendryn’s words as a joke, since Vivec let out a small chuckle beneath their breath. 

“Where are you from, Fendryn?”

It was an innocent enough question, he supposed, and didn't see any harm in answering truthfully.

“I’m from the Grazelands. I never grew up in one spot, really, my tribe just travelled much of the time.”

“Ah, yes- you are an Ashlander, right?”

“I.. yes, Lord Vivec. But I haven't been apart of the life for.. years now.”

“Archcanon Llevule did say you bore the family name of an Ashlander,” Vivec noted. “What was it, again?”

“Ashushshirari, Lord Vivec.”

“I only ask as it's odd for an Ashlander to worship someone such as myself.”

“I must admit, I only worshipped the Temple at first to rebel against my father,” Fendryn admitted sheepishly. Vivec’s face retained the same, curious look. 

“But once I began reading the teachings of the Temple, I quickly did convert. Truly. I think what you've done is amazing, Lord Vivec.”

“Is that so?”

Fendryn nodded, the God leaving their position to land atop their bed. 

“Come here, Fendryn, friend. Sit.”

His body moved before his mind, and Fendryn found himself sitting on the edge of the bed near Vivec. 

“I’ve found myself wondering about you, Fendryn. It's odd that an Ashlander would worship the Temple. But, now I have my answers. I want to personally thank you for all you did.”

“What do you mean, Lord Vivec?”

Vivec fell to the bed, moving closer to Fendryn. The Dunmer’s heart began to race. 

_ They’re totally going to fuck you, _his Argonian friend’s voice echoed in his mind. He'd laughed at the time, but now it felt all too real. 

_ Gods, I wish I were you, so I could see Lord Vivec’s toes up close! _The Khajiit’s purr filled his ears. He could recall Seryn’s disgust at the three’s sick jokes.

“Have you ever been with another?”

Did they _ seriously _mean that?

“I-I’m not sure what you mean by that-”

“I would like to thank you with bodily pleasure, Fendryn, and I have a penis at the moment.”

His eyes widened. 

“Oh!” He began to laugh nervously. “I-I insist, it’s okay, Lord Vivec! Your friendship is thanks enough!”

Vivec placed a hand on the man’s thigh, and his entire body quivered. The feeling was electric, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. 

_ Maybe this is just another’s touch? _

Fendryn had never been with.. someone with.. a penis before, unless you counted his own hand and himself. And, well, only one woman. She was a girl from the tribe a few years back, and despite him and his companions constant comments to themselves about copulating with various people they'd met on their journey, he had hardly any experience with sexual matters. 

And a living God, one he'd worshipped for years, now- was about to have sex with him. Or give him a handjob, or a blowjob, or-

“Please. I insist,” Vivec said, staring the man in the eyes. “You.. intrigue me, Fendryn.”

“I.. okay,” Fendryn swallowed. 

His heart was pounding. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

Vivec simply helped move the Dunmer onto their bed. Fendryn was laid down upon his back. Vivec hovered above him and not in the literal sense this time. 

Their divine hand reached out for the male’s crotch. 

“O-Oh, I can get my pants-”

“It's okay, Fendryn. You don't have to do a thing. Let me repay you for your loyal service.”

He nodded, moving his hands away. Vivec’s nimble fingers hooked onto Fendryn’s belt and they tugged at the netch leather, undoing the silver clasp. Fendryn hated to admit how aroused he was getting. His heart was still beating but he found himself running out of breath. Little pinpricks ran across his flesh and his hands had began to grip the sheets.

Vivec had either chosen to ignore or hadn't noticed Fendryn’s aroused wriggling body. After they'd unclasped his belt, Vivec’s wandering motions had moved to spread Fendryn’s legs open. 

The god chose to sit between Fendryn’s meaty legs, placing one hand where his thigh met his kneecap. Even through the thick fabric of his clothing, Fendryn could feel the same electricity that ran through his body earlier. Vivec deliberately squeezed the muscled limb beneath their hand and Fendryn gasped. 

“Oh, Gods,” he mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Vivec laughed softly, their hand moving higher on the man’s thigh. 

“I take it from your response you have never been with another before?” Vivec questioned. 

“Just a- a woman! N-Never anyone with.. man parts, Lord Vivec,” He stammered out. He had opened his mouth to continue speaking but Vivec grazed his clothed cock with their fingers. Fendryn jumped, a sound of shock escaping his lips. 

“Please, Fendryn. Just Vivec is okay.”

“Yes, Lor- Vivec, sorry.”

Moving from the younger man’s half-hard cock, Vivec trailed their hands up to tug his tank top from his pants. He exposed the Dunmer’s abdomen- a few faded scars here and there and somewhat hairless besides the ever so common trail of hair past his hipline. His skin was covered in fading black tattoos. Vivec ran their fingers over the firm skin of the Dunmer beneath them.

“Where did you receive these tattoos?” Vivec inquired. 

“When I lived in the Zainab. My father- my father gave them to me,” Fendryn tried to explain, the sensation of touch near his navel distracting him. 

They leaned in closer, pressing their groin against the apex of Fendryn’s legs. Vivec hummed in acknowledgment before unbuttoning his cloth pants. 

They could see the younger mer’s chest rising and falling rapidly. They tugged open the pants and exposed the mer’s now barely clothed cock, a thin layer of cotton separating them. Fendryn thought he was going to cum then and there, just from the attention. It would be embarrassing for sure. 

Vivec curled their fingers around the fabric covered bulge, Fendryn gasping and biting his lower lip to try and not make a sound. 

It was almost amusing to see their Champion of Vivec squirming like a virgin beneath their touch. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you're very handsome, Fendryn?”

“Um-” he choked out. “Sometimes! Not really. No.”

His words were strained now. 

Vivec did not speak further, instead reaching into the mer’s underclothes and taking ahold of his bare cock. 

Fendryn was absolutely hard, the feeling of his clothes on his body and the sheets beneath him and the dim lights overstimulating him ever so slightly. And then the warmth of another between his legs and a hand on his cock that wasn't his own-

He heard a moan and then he realized that _ was _him. Vivec had a grasp on his cock. While he'd try to regain his bearings, they’d managed to tug his cock from his underclothes. They traced their thumb around the head, sliding over his slit. Their light but deliberate touches were driving Fendryn insane. 

“Do you touch yourself?”

“Yes- sometimes,” he gasped. “Gods.”

His red eyes shot down to where Vivec was seemingly studying him. He couldn't stop watching while the god left tantalizing little touches along his shaft. Their eyes were watching while they tried to figure out which spots made Fendryn react. 

Their hand encircled his length, their thumb rubbing the base of his head. 

“Fuck,” Fendryn nearly spat. “Please-”

He threw his head back, clenching the velvet sheets beneath him. 

Vivec let go of his throbbing cock and bent down, rolling their loincloth covered hips into Fendryn’s own. A wandering hand found itself between their bodies and Fendryn froze when he felt something hard against his inner thigh. 

_ Was that..? _

He couldn't really think it over because Vivec was reaching over the two and grabbing.. something from the side table. Vivec sat up for a moment, using both of their hands to uncap a vial of some kind of oil. They dropped some into their hand before leaning down again over Fendryn, running their hand up and down his cock to slick it with the substance. Fendryn’s hips bucked up into the other’s touch, for Vivec to smile gently and rest their bodies together. 

Fendryn became painfully aware of the cock brushing against his but his mind went blank when Vivec wrapped their oiled hand around their own and his cock. 

He could hardly breathe even with how his chest was heaving. 

“I-I,” he began to try and say, his mind attempting to form any kind of coherent statement. But Vivec had begun to rock their hand ever so slowly, stimulating both of their cocks. He found his hips kept trying to thrust up inadvertently but they kept him pressed down. It was driving him insane how slow the other’s pace was. 

“Oh, fuck! Gods!” He cried. “Please, please, go faster..”

Vivec gave in, picking up the speed at which they rubbed them off. He'd begun to lose track of where he was, his mind focusing solely on the pleasure that filled his brain. The way Vivec's body pressed against his, the overwhelmingly stimulating feeling of his most sensitive part clenched together with another’s, how his clothes felt too tight. 

He definitely hadn't expected his night to go like this. 

Something inside of him was burning and he couldn't extinguish it. It.. almost hurt how much he wanted it. 

Fendryn was going to reach his limit. The pressure building up in his lower abdomen was too much. 

And, with that thought, he did, a choked gasp leaving his body with his quickly arriving orgasm. Everything went white as he clenched his eyes shut. He felt like he was floating for a moment, the world gone and the only thing remaining him. 

When he finally opened his eyes at the return of his hearing and ability to breathe normally, he became aware of the still warm cum on his exposed midriff and his top. Vivec laid there atop Fendryn, hand still loosely wrapped around their cocks. It seemed like it had been no big deal for the god as they hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

He didn't know what to say, now, the post-orgasm shame settling in. He was laying in the bed of a god. 

“I.. thank you, Lord Vivec. This was.. thanks enough.”

His mind was hazy. 

“I really should be going, though. We’re leaving tomorrow for Mournhold early and they'll be worried if I'm not there..”

Vivec simply nodded, removing themself from Fendryn. He was left, somewhat embarrassingly, with a limp cock resting against his thigh and cum all over his top. 

“I am very glad I was able to thank you personally for all you and your friends have done for me. You truly earned the title of being one of my Champions.”

They were smiling and Fendryn returned it awkwardly all the while worming himself back into his clothes. 

“Oh, it was no problem at all.”

He sat up with a soft groan and tried to tuck his shirt in to hide the splatters of cum on it. 

“I’ll.. be going now. But we’ll be sure to stop by if we’re ever here in Vivec, again.”

  
"I'll be looking forward to it, Fendryn. Send your companions my regards."  


"I will, thank you."


	2. 2. What If...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fendryn struggles with his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this?  
I've been thinking about Fendryn a lot recently and I. I miss him.  
So here is a part 2 that's extremely self indulgent. (why????? idk)  
Also. I kinda want to write more about Fendryn. So I may even write a part three???? Maybe????  
Anyways, enjoy :^)

“You _ actually _fucked Vivec? Gross! I didn't need to hear that.”

“Oh, come off it. You asked, so I'm telling you.”

Removes-N’wah did nothing but give Fendryn a sick little grin. 

“And hush up. You'll wake Jacob.”

With a wave of his claw he stumbled wordlessly back down the hallway, leaving Fendryn to his thoughts. 

Really, the only thought going through his brain was the realization that he got sucked off by a God. 

After the.. incident, he wandered back to the apartment in a post-orgasm haze. Everything was a little softer around the edges and even though he should've been on edge to walk through the dimly lit canton at night, he wasn't. All that was on his mind was a bath, a change of clothes, and sleep. 

He stalked into the bath, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. Since the three chose to rent an apartment together, they were able to afford one with a bath inside. It was a rarity in many cities but the newly built canton was outfitted with the pipes for one. There was the issue of having to heat the water, but that was no issue for anyone who could cast a flame spell.

The bath was nothing to write home about. The room itself was fairly small and dark, consisting of only a little hole in the floor for one to “deposit their waste,” and the actual tub itself fashioned after a Dwemer invention. A metal pipe sloped down from the wall and over the tub, with a valve that twisted open to release water. It was not flush to the ground, so the water could be heated from beneath and then drained once it was of no more use. 

While they got lucky with a bath, the walls were still relatively thin and he feared waking anyone else up. Fendryn’s own room was on the other side of the wall where Seryn was sleeping for the night. She was heading for the Ashlands tomorrow, and Fendryn offered the room to her so she didn't have to stay at an inn. He took the parlor’s sofa for himself. 

He twisted the valve open to start filling the tub with water while he stripped off his clothes. His flesh beneath the fabric was still slick with whatever oil Vivec had used on them. It left his underclothes clinging to his skin uncomfortably, but he stepped out of them easily and left the soiled clothes in a pile on the floor. 

With the help of the burning hot flames from his palms the bath was soon at a comfortable temperature and Fendryn eased himself in. Aromatic, floral scents from the fine soap wafted up to fill his nose, and the warmth of the water seeped into his bones. He took a deep breath, and sighed, and waited.

He was waiting for the wave of nothingness to hit him, but it never did. 

All he could think about was what had happened. 

Fendryn never thought himself attracted to men, or penis in general. Sure, men were handsome, and cute, but so were women. He loved women! Men were great, sure, but all the gorgeous men out there were just what Fendryn wanted to be, right? He was just jealous of them.

Gradually his mind started to wander back the way Lord Vivec touched him, and when they put their cocks together...

A slow throbbing ebbed into awareness in the back of his head, right behind his eyes. 

And now he had a headache, just from questioning his sexuality. 

Great. 

* * *

_ Lips were ghosting over his flesh- down from his jaw, to his throat, and then over his chest. _

_ A hand slid up the opposite direction of the lips, brushing his cheek and then his ears. The fingers tangled in his hair and tugged, sharp but delicious pain racing through his body. _

_ “Fuck..” he grunted, barely noticing the faint kisses sudden absence from his flesh. _

_ “I didn't take you to be so loud, Fendryn,” a familiar voice purred. _

_ Fendryn wanted to know who it was, who was feeling him up, but all he could focus on was how good it felt. Warmth erupted through his body, his nerves on fire with each touch- _

_ “Open those eyes for me,” the same voice ordered- not forcefully, but also not as a suggestion- and Fendryn did. _

_ Ashur was laying on him, smoldering crimson eyes hovering barely above his own eyes. _

_ “Hm,” Ashur chuckled beneath his breath. The hand tangled in his hair released itself just to be placed back at his waist, where it traveled lower, and lower.._

_ “I’m going to touch you, Fendryn.” _

_ He bit back his plea to the suggestion and nodded instead. Ashur raked his fingernails lightly against his exposed abdomen, and then his fingertips passed under his waistband, and- _

Then he woke up, jumping with a start and covered in his own sweat. No one else was awake yet, thankfully, to witness him laying on the sofa in the parlor with a full hard on. 

Fendryn sighed, clenching his fists, and turning over to try and fall asleep.

* * *

A piping hot cup of stoneflower petal tea was set down in front of him, and the Khajiit took a seat across from him. 

“I had a.. bizarre dream.”

Jacob raised a furry brow, his paws crossed and folded. 

“Bizarre dream, my friend?”

Fendryn nodded, nervously, and leaned in closer. 

“Do you remember when we made those jokes about having.. sex.. with Lord Vivec?”

“Of course. Why do you mention them?”

“Lord Vivec.. he sucked me off,” Fendryn hissed under his breath. Jacob laughed, uncomfortably at first, and then realized he wasn't joking. 

“You're serious?”

With a plum flush of embarrassment he nodded again. 

“Which is fine, but I've never even really thought about being with someone with a penis! And last night, I dreamt about Ashur.”

He chose to leave out the part about Ashur feeling him up.

“Ashur from the Morag Tong?”

“Yes. I haven't seen him in weeks! I don't know why my brain chose him to appear in my dream.”

“I’m sorry, my friend. Is this.. an issue for you?”

Fendryn paused. Was it really an issue?

“Not.. not really. But I.. my father would've had my head if he knew I even looked at a man wrong.”

“Fendryn.”

Jacob took a swallow of the tea before speaking. 

“Your father is not here anymore. He does not control your life. So what is wrong if you like men? You like women, too, yes?”

Jacob was talking about Seryn.

“Yes.”

“That is very normal. You did not know?”

Fendryn choked a little. 

“It _ is?” _

“Of course.”

Jacob knew a lot more than Fendryn about “civilized” life. He was adopted and raised by Imperials, in the Imperial City. The tribe, on the other hand, hardly spoke of sexuality. You could be attracted to men, or you could be attracted to women. He had never met anyone who said they liked both. His father would have never permitted him to be attracted to men, so he didn't think about it. 

Until now, when he'd had his first sexual experience with someone with a cock, and then had what was teetering on a wet dream. 

“Are you hungry?” Jacob asked, tearing him from his retrospection. 

“Oh, yes. Sorry.”

Jacob smiled again, knowingly, and stood up to rifle through the cabinets. 

“Thank you,” Fendryn blurted. Jacob did not turn, but he knew that the Khajiit still held the fanged smile on his face. 

“Is there a word for it? Since there is the word gay, and the word lesbian, there's surely a word for it, right?”

Jacob nodded, and pulled an ash yam from the depths of the cupboard. “Bisexual is the term. I am not, as you know, but I have met many who are.”

A little plate of cut up ash yam was set in front of him after a moment.

“You should take a nap, friend. You look exhausted.”

"Oh, so I can have another homoerotic dream?" he snorted. 

"If that is as you wish,” Jacob shot back with jest, leaving Fendryn alone at the dining table with his ash yam and a clearer idea of his sexuality. 


End file.
